the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Accents in the show
Despite that most of the animated characters in the show are Americans, many of them have different accents. This is due to the fact that some of the characters are either voiced by foreigners or they themselves are foreigners by personality. While the African, the Japanese and the Canadian characters in the show don't speak in accents, the ones from India, Hungary, Bulgaria and the United kingdom do. Characters who speak in a British accent - Shen - Clover - Classified - Private - Charming - the queen of El Filmjefo - Robecca Steam - Pat Clifton - Rainbow dash (G3) - Sara Clifton - Julian Clifton - Nigel - Edwin Carbunkle - Vandala Doubloons - Octavia Melody - Ava - Eva - Krystal - Garnet - Dr. Cockroach - Studio killers - Emily - Principal Hardscrabble - Brooke - NOS-4-A2 - Ari Hauntington - Amelia - Vambre Warrior - Ramses II - Miguel - The Lobe - Hexiciah Steam - Dr. Hooves - Obake - Larry 3000 - Jane - Angella Characters who speak in a Cockney accent: - Pinky - Archibald Snatcher - E.B. - dr. Nefario - Murdoc Niccals - 2D - Johnny - Big Daddy - Winnie Portley-Rind Characters who speak in a Scottish accent - queen Elinor - Merida - king Fergus - Shrek - Pajuna - Gutsy - Stoick the Vast - Gobber the Belch Characters who speak in a New York accent - Donkey - Babs Seed - Linda Belcher - Benny the cab - Clawdeen Wolf - Smarty - Clawdia Wolf - Duke L'Orange - Ace Bunny - Br'er fox - Russel Hobbs - Ace Characters who speak in a Southern accent - Applejack - Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear - Honey Swamp - Beans - Apple bloom - Priscilla - Tiana - Ray - Gideon - Buck Tuddrussel Characters who speak in a Spanish accent - Puss in boots - Viperine Gorgon - Savio - Honey Lemon - Greasy - the Andalusian triplets - Manny - Moanica D'Kay Characters who speak in a Hispanic accent - Carmelita Fox - Eduardo - Marisol Coxi - Gazelle - El Macho - Antonio Perez - Renato Manchas - Chel Characters who speak in a Mexican accent - Manolo Sanchez - Skelita Calaveras - El Chupacabra - Tito Lopez - Angelo Lopez - La Muerte - Miguel - Elena - Lil' Arhturo Characters who speak in a Mid-Atlantic accent - Rarity - Hunter Characters who speak in a Russian accent - Abbey Bominable - Vitaly - Constantine - Red squirrel - Eva - North - Turmoil - Tatyana Tushenko Characters who speak in an Australian accent - Bunnymund - Lagoona Blue - Ms.Koala Characters who speak in a French accent - Rochelle Goyle - Guy Gagné - Rochelle - Chantel Dubois - Silas - Skinner - Catrine DeMew - Angelique - Gustave le Grand - Fifi la Fume - Lumiere - Duchess Characters who speak in a German accent - Hans - Photo finish - Ludwig Von Drake - professor Poopypants Characters who speak in a Chinese accent - Monkey - Jinafire Long Characters who speak in an Indian accent - Sunil Nevla - Romeo - Ishani - Laila - Saffron Masala Characters who speak in an Eastern European accent - Spa ponies - Gru Characters who speak in a Transylvanian accent - Dracula - Draculaura Characters who speak in an Italian accent - Gia - Diana - Stefano Characters who speak in a Norwegian accent - Corporal Characters who speak in an African accent - Zecora Characters who speak in a Japanese accent - Noodle - Hatsune Miku - Kagamine Rin and Len Characters who speak in a New England accent - dr. Girlfriend Characters who speak in a Mixed or unknown accent - Naveen (French-Brazilian) - Kida - Dr. Cinnamon J. Scudworth Characters who speak in a Hungarian accent - Geza Mezga - Paula Mezga - Aladar Mezga - Kriszta Mezga Characters who speak in a Bulgarian accent - Choko characters who speak in an Irish accent - Blue diamondCategory:About the show